Heaven's Intervention
by mutsumi
Summary: [chap6 up!] AU... Aoshi is Misao's guardian angel and when imminent danger appears, he was sent down to earth to help her. But what the heaven's forgot is to take note of Aoshi's fondness for his ward.
1. Heaven's Intervention: Prologue

****

Heaven's Intervention

Author's notes: This story is inspired by a novel I read ages and ages ago. I actually had a story with that concept in mind after I read the novel but I didn't got a chance to continue it. Anyway, I rewrote it and changed the characters into Aoshi and Misao. So, read on and tell me what you think. Your reviews and comments will decide whether I'll continue the story or not since I'm still experimenting and new to writing a fanfic. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. All are Nobuhiro Watsuki's creations. Anything that isn't recognizable as Watsuki-sama's is mine.

**__**

Prologue

It would be completely irreversible. What was done is done. I've been sent to do a mission and am expected to return with good results. I have to act based on both my instincts and not let my emotions surface. I must hide what I truly feel because I know she will be mine when the time comes. I just have to be patient and do what I must for the moment.

I'm Aoshi, Misao Makimachi's guardian angel. We were born at the same time so she was given to me. It rarely happens here in heaven that cherubs are given their ward. But my situation, or rather our situation, was one of those rare circumstances since we were born/created at the same time. So, we grew up together. She, playing on earth. I, trying hard to keep her safe from harm. 

So now, I'm a full-fledged guardian angel with four other wards, and Misao, a famous designer. When we were both young and I still don't know the extent and limits of my powers, I always push the hollow spot on the back of her neck if there is danger. From then on, I do that if there will be something wrong with her meetings and appointments even if I know now that it's against the rules.

Well, there is one danger that Angel Michael had to send me down to earth. He said that I am to be a mortal but I won't die unless that danger is over. I just remained passive and tried to look bored until he pointed out my "danger signals". My eyes snapped up to meet his stern gaze but I was surprised to what he said next.

"Since you're also closely watching your other wards, I didn't take it against you and just left you be."

So that's why I haven't been reprimanded. I just remained expressionless but I know that he knows he hit home. Anyway, we're back to the matter at hand when he told me that I am to go right at this moment. I still can't get the idea of how it would feel being human when my body suddenly jerked. I looked around and saw that I'm already on earth, inhabiting a man of wealth. I don't know where I got that idea but thousands of information seem to fill my mind as I sat up from the bed I was sprawled on and experience first-hand the sensations only a human can feel.

Already knowing what to do, I took a bathe and let my self be dressed with the help of my valet, Hanya, while he recite names of who confirmed their attendance in the party that I will be hosting later that night. I was only hearing names and not really listening until he said Misao's name. I straightened up upon hearing her name while he put on my coat, but kept my face free of emotion lest Hanya notice my interest in her. Finishing his report and helping me dress, he bowed briefly then left my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and started reciting to myself memories that I have acquired since I borrowed this body. My name is Aoshi Shinomori and I own the biggest computer company in Japan called Oniwabanshuu, Inc. I am its CEO and I'm currently standing on the penthouse of an 85-floor building that is Oniwabanshuu's head office, situated at the heart of Kyoto. I work one floor below and this is my private quarters wherein I stay on weekdays. My house is on an island nearby, accessible only by water or by air. That is where the party will be held tonight.

Then there's Misao Makimachi. She's my personal designer and a friend. One of the few that I have. She lives with her grandfather Nenji Kashiwazaki, or Okina as we often call him, in an estate just outside the city. Her grandfather served my father before he took care of the orphaned little Misao when I was already starting high school. They continued to live with the Shinomori family until Okina decided it's time for them to live independently. I oftened their then small house before I was too busy with work. Now, I only see Misao when she presents me her new designs or when I need help in choosing an outfit for an occasion.

Satisfied with what I know, I walked out of the bedroom, grabbed the sandwich Hanya held out to me, then headed down to work.

****

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? By the way, some notes on personifications that I used. A _cherubim_ or as I used here, a _cherub_, is said to be, or rather thought of to be a baby angel. _Angel Michael_ is the head of the archangels. Any other questions will be welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	2. Heaven's Intervention: Alarming

****

Heaven's Intervention

Author's Notes: I know a lot of people like the idea of having this story done in Aoshi's POV. I was only intending that as an intro. However, the succeeding chapters will still be done in, somehow, Aoshi's POV but in a third POV. Do you get it? If not, just read on and you'll see what I mean. If it confuses you, just tell me so. 

Disclaimers: RK does not belong to me. It's Watsuki-sama's wonderful creation. And I do mean wonderful. =)

**__**

Alarming

He had no idea it would be this tiring. When he went down to his office, he thought he was going to have an easy time doing work, ordering people around, shaking hands with clients, then just sipping coffee while reading today's newspaper. And boy, was he wrong. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, his secretary, Omasu, greeted him then fell in step beside him and proceeded to recite today's schedule, as he automatically took papers from people and nodded to those who greeted him. When they reached the door of his office, Omasu is almost finished with her report as she opened the door for him. So, he entered and was about to close the door when Omasu reminded him of his earliest appointment.

"Shinomori-sama, meeting with the board at ten. Don't forget," she said. "And, oh! Miss Makimachi called earlier. She said to call her as soon as possible." With that, she bowed and closed the door.

He sighed as he put down all the papers he received and sat down. He hasn't been acting as owner for even five minutes and yet he can already feel the strain of being one. He reached the first piece of paper from his desk and quickly scanned its contents. He crumpled and threw it at the wastebasket, then reached into the next paper. He repeated this process several times, occasionally setting aside a piece of paper. After reading all of them, he called his secretary in.

"Hai, Shinomori-sama," Omasu said as she entered the office and bowed to him.

He motioned for her to sit down, then handed her the papers he saved. "Have those faxed to Sagara and tell him to send me a full report before the end of the day," he paused, glancing at her before continuing. "And connect me to Misao."

Omasu nodded. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes. You may go now," he said.

She stood up and bowed before exiting the office.

Aoshi whirled his chair around and stopped when he was already facing the glass window. He surveyed the city spread before him, overwhelming his sense of sight with all the buzz happening below him. He was interrupted by the sound of Omasu's voice.

"Sir, Miss Makimachi on line two." Click.

He turned around, picked up the receiver and pushed a button.

"Moshi-moshi," he said.

"Aoshi-sama!" the woman on the other end of the phone said. "Arigatou for calling me back."

"I intended to call you today but you beat me into calling first," he said calmly.

If he were any other man, the woman he is talking to would have thought he was joking. But Aoshi rarely tells a joke, much less even smile at one. Nonetheless, she chuckled in response.

"Gomen ne, Aoshi-sama," she said a few seconds later. "Demo, I wanted to ask you a personal favor," she continued seriously.

Detecting this change of voice, Aoshi replied, "Anything, Misao. As long as it's within my power to do so."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Misao said. "Ano, you've heard that my shop was broken-in, ne?"

"Hai," he replied. "I already sent Sagara into investigating that one earlier."

"Nani?! Demo, you didn't have to do that," she protested.

"I keep watch on all my friends, remember? And surprisingly, you've been having a lot of mishaps lately," Aoshi said, reminding her as if he was talking to a child.

She sighed. "I know. And that's part of what I wanted to ask you," she paused. "Aoshi-sama," her voice dropped, "I received a death threat this morning and, ano…"

"What?" Aoshi said calmly, his voice only raised a little, indicating vaguely a hint of his surprise or alarm, whatever it may be.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao pleaded, "don't make me repeat it. It's scaring me as it is."

"Gomen, Misao," he said, voice back to normal. "Continue. You were saying?"

She sighed, took a deep breath and said, "Ano, can you lend me one of your bodyguards for awhile? Please? I… I may sound paranoid and all, demo, I'm afraid to go out alone now. Even just outside my shop. I know I can defend myself against thugs and thieves and… demo, it's the first time I've had this kind of threat and I don't know if I can still react like I used to when I'm attacked now. Aoshi-sama, I don't like sounding like a wimp, demo, I can't help it right now as that's what I feel. So, ano… Aoshi-sama?" She ended, almost cracking up. But she didn't because she does not want Aoshi to know that it's already affecting her that much. It was already hard for her to ask his help and she does not want any more concern coming from him aside from the one he already has.

"Alright," Aoshi said finally, after a few seconds of silence. "I'll send Shikijou to you right away. But," he said, "you have to promise me that you'll call if there's anything, and I mean anything, that you find suspicious or alarming. Alright?"

"Hai," Misao answered, as her fear is slowly lifted from hearing Aoshi's calm voice and command.

"On a lighter note," Aoshi continued, "do you have a date already for tonight?"

"Iie," she said, hope, replacing the remnants of fear, was evident in her reply, as she awaits what Aoshi will say next.

"Will you go as my date, then?" he asked. "It would serve as a double purpose for me. One, I can keep my eye on you the whole time. Two, I'll be enjoying my own party more as you'll keep me entertained with your ramblings."

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed, laughing at what he said. She couldn't believe that Aoshi would grace her with words that would resemble a joke. But then, his voice still didn't change from his calm one so she is quite sure she is not hallucinating. "Hai," she replied finally, after calming herself, "it would be my pleasure."

"Good," he acknowledged. "I will pick you up at five. We will dress at my residence so better have your dress delivered at your boutique before that time."

"Hai. And, Aoshi-sama," she paused. "Arigatou."

Aoshi grunted his welcome and they bid each other goodbye. After replacing the receiver, he spoke to Omasu and asked her to send Shikijou in.

****

A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed. I hope I get more after posting this chapter. =) Anyway, Omasu, if I remember correctly, is one of the Oniwabanshuu who lives with Misao in Aioya. She's the one with the short hair. Shikijou is another member of the Oniwabanshuu and he is the one who uses a chain sort-of weapon. Any corrections will be accepted. Again, thanks for reading.

****

A/N take 3: To Jason M. Lee, megami no ushi, Noa, SGG-chan, and Diablo: Gomen for the mistakes and arigatou for correcting me. I only remember Okon and Shiro well from the four minor members of the Oniwabanshuu and I had to guess who I wanted Aoshi's secretary from the two remaining names that I researched. Well, you saw that I guessed wrong… hmmm, that must be the reason why I fail my quizzes in school! XD Moving on, for Shikijou, I was not feeling well when I typed this so I must have read _u_ as an _n _since I know that I have that one right. =D And for Vesca, you guessed right! It was a good novel and I was inspired by it. I'm glad someone else has read that book and recognized it as my concept for this story. Arigatou again for all you reviewers! Ja!


	3. Heaven's Intervention: Reports

****

Heaven's Intervention

Author's Notes: Gomen-nasai for the long update, minna-san. I have a bad case of writer's block and I also have a lot of things to do in school. Demo, here's the next installment of my Aoshi-Misao fic. This is supposed to be part of one chapter demo I decided that it can stand on its own so, here. =D I think I overdid with the descriptions, though, as I want you to imagine what I was thinking of when I wrote this. ~_^

Disclaimers: All RK characters are Watsuki-sama's creations.

**__**

Reports

Four o'clock. And still no report from Sagara.

Aoshi sighed as he turned around to face the windows again. He had finished everything he had to do for the day. Even signing some papers that are yet to be needed for the next day. Omasu had looked at him in surprise when he handed her a stack of papers that he had reviewed, approved, and signed, then asked if there is anything else that he has to read and sign. It must be that some of his angelic abilities remained and that helped in making him work fast. His meetings had all went well, so well in fact, that it only consumed about three-quarters of the allotted time. He does not have anything else to do but wait for the report then pick Misao up if he wanted to do some work for the coming days.

He half-turned his chair to glance at the clock situated on his table when Omasu came in. He turned fully and waited for Omasu to sit.

"Sir, the report from Atty. Sagara just came in," she said as she handed him a folder.

He took it and glanced at the contents inside before asking, "Anything else?"

"Hai," Omasu answered. "Miss Makimachi called and said to give her a ring when you're going to pick her up already."

Aoshi nodded. "Do you have a dress?"

Omasu looked startled before answering, "Iie. Ano, why do you ask, Shinomori-sama?"

"You're going to the party with us," he simply said. "You may go now."

"Hai," she said as she stood up and bowed before closing the door.

Aoshi read the contents of the folder carefully. Even if he knows he won't miss a thing if he read at full speed, he wants to make sure that he would retain important information, clues even, as to why Misao's boutique has been broken in.

_No sign of broken window or door.   
Surveillance cameras function properly.  
Surveillance video showed no disturbance.  
Records from the ID scanner showed no one entered after closing at 8:00 PM.  
Alarms are functioning properly.  
No dresses stolen.  
No amount lost.  
Drawers thrown open.  
Papers lay strewn on the floor.  
Filing cabinets hang open.  
Folders and envelopes containing designs are empty, contents in disarray on the floor.  
No fingerprints detected.  
No sign of any weapons used._

He glanced at the clock. Four-thirty. He raked his hand through his hair then stood up, stuffing the folder into his bag. He exited his office and paused at his secretary's table.

"Be ready to leave in five minutes," he said. "Call up Misao and inform her we'll be leaving soon. Then alert Beshimi and Hyottoko."

"Yes, sir," Omasu answered as she picked up the phone.

In his penthouse, Aoshi handed the folder he stuffed in his bag to Hanya, who laid it beneath the clothes he packed for Aoshi earlier. Looking about the room, Aoshi headed to the elevator and pushed the button for the basement as Hanya helped him put on his black trench coat.

Getting out of the elevator, they were met by Omasu and together, they headed to the limousine waiting outside. Hanya opened the door for Omasu and Aoshi then took his place at the passenger seat in front.

Aoshi motioned to the chauffeur, Beshimi, as the car drove into the street, and the divider slid up.

"You might be wondering why I made you come," he started, looking at Omasu across the stretch of the car.

"Hai," she answered.

He nodded. "A lot of my guests are businessmen from all-over and they'll be wanting to talk to me. As I want to discuss little or no business at all, I'll be handing them to you," he said, earning a nod from his secretary. "Ii. I presume you've read the report on Misao?" Omasu nodded. "There are several things that I want you to do regarding the matter and one of them is to watch over her. Observe everything that goes on around."

"Sir?" Omasu said, a frown forming on her face.

"There would be others doing what I just asked you. But all are _men_," Aoshi explained. "I need someone to look over her that won't be noticeable."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"You're my secretary. You'll be the one dealing with my guests that concern business. You can constantly want to talk to her, as if old friends catching up," he patiently said.

Understanding dawned on Omasu's face just as the car slowed down. Aoshi looked out the window to see that they have arrived at Misao's boutique.

"Come," he told Omasu as Hanya opened the door.

The two got out and walked to the shop. Inside, Omasu looked in fascination at the number of clothes in display. A door closed and she looked up to see a woman quickly drop the papers she's holding and exclaim, "Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao," Aoshi acknowledged as the woman strode to him with a smile on her face and pecked him on his cheek. "Remember Omasu?" he asked her, nodding to Omasu's place.

Misao looked and said, "Hai," smiling to Aoshi's secretary.

"I need a dress for her," Aoshi said, Misao glancing back to him, "for tonight."

Nodding, Misao went to Omasu and gave her an appraising look. She circled the other woman, tugging Omasu's loose blue polo then pulling the skirt towards the legs. She also lifted the secretary's shoulder-length hair, mentally thanking that she wore heels that day, then gazed at her from head to toe. After which, she went to a rack of dresses.

"No black, Misao," Aoshi reminded.

"I know," came her muffled reply.

Omasu shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the designer to pick a dress for her. As she's seen everything that is to be seen from her vantage point of view, she focused her attention to Misao. The woman is wearing loose gray pants topped with a form-fitting white sleeveless knit turtleneck. Her waist-length hair is in a half-ponytail, letting the rest of the waves fall gracefully at her back.

"There," Misao said suddenly, emerging from behind a rack and holding a light-blue dress. It is a spaghetti-strapped slip dress with a sprinkle of beads around the neckline.

"Ano, do I have to fit it?" Omasu asked.

Aoshi looked at Misao in question, then shook his head. Misao just smiled impishly at him.

"You don't have to," she answered. "The material will hug your body," she added.

"Good. Let's go now," Aoshi said, already walking towards the exit.

Omasu took the dress from Misao who quickly walked into her private office. She came out wearing a shawl over her shoulders and was followed by a huge, heavily muscled man, with a T-shaped scar on his face, carrying a paper bag, who she recognized as Shikijou.

"In there," Misao told Omasu, pointing at the dress, who removed it from its hanger, folded it and slipped it into the paper bag. Then, they followed Aoshi out of the boutique and the two women entered the car, as Shikijou turned to enter another.

As they drove towards the dock, Misao and Omasu kept a constant chatter. Aoshi occasionally listened to them, as he busied himself in his thoughts while gazing out the window. The women were laughing heartily when the car slowed down to a stop.

"Sir," Beshimi said as the divider rolled down. "We're here."

Last notes: Explanations on some things. While I'm writing this, I imagine Aoshi's family to be very old, powerful and wealthy, so all his, erm, close assistants/servants are descendants of his ancestor's assistants/servants. Like with Omasu, Hanya, etc.. Do you get it? That's why he talks freely to them because there is already trust between them. Also, every assistant/servant that he has knows some sort of martial arts. The logic of this is, so that whoever is accompanying a Shinomori, he is protected. Get it? I hope so. XD So anyway, arigatou for all you reviewers! Ja!


	4. Heaven's Intervention: The Party

****

Heaven's Intervention

Author's Notes: I'm alive! *lolz* Gomen ne, for the long update, minna. Demo, I've been struggling with problems on how to put into words what I've been imagining to happen with this fic and also because I'm quite busy with some other things. However, here it is, the next chapter. :)

I've gotten quite, erm, confusing with the first part as it often changed in POVs. I hope you won't get confused. Then, I've tried to concentrate on one POV per part of this chapter. Just tell me if it's confusing so that I'll try some damage control. =P

Anyway, Misao Silent-mode asked me if there's another _angel_ here in this fic aside from Aoshi. The answer is no. There are no other angels that walk the earth except for Aoshi in this fic. I hope that answers your question although I'm curious as to who you thought was the other one. Then, tesuka-chan asked what really is Aoshi's company all about. Generally, they develop computer systems and software. They develop hardware and software. They also have some security system that you'll find out later that Kenshin uses. :D

Disclaimers: Nope. Not mine. *sigh* Except for, ahem, me. You'll get why as soon as you start reading. :)

**__**

The Party

Aoshi tore his eyes away from the window to nod at his chauffeur. Seconds later, the door was opened by Hanya, and Misao and Omasu went out first and followed him to the lone yacht waiting at the dock. Aoshi came last and lingered for a bit to issue last minute instructions to Beshimi and Shikijou.

"Alright?" he asked the two.

"Hai," Beshimi and Shikijou answered at the same time.

With a nod, Aoshi headed to the dock while fastening the buttons on his coat to keep it from flailing wildly with the wind. He looked up to see that Misao had positioned herself on the side of the yacht while Omasu and Hanya were nowhere in sight.

She was leaning on the rail. Her ebony tresses whipped wildly by the blowing wind. The ends of her shawl flapped behind her. Her loose pants ruffled against the air. She looked like she was enjoying the cool January wind on her face.

And he had never seen anything more lovely than what he is watching right now.

He almost stopped in his tracks to observe her more. But reminding himself on the task at hand, he moved on and climbed the yacht. He gave the navigator a nod as he called out to Misao to get inside.

It was a short trip. Ten minutes and men were already tying the yacht to the dock. The passengers went out and Misao held back to admire the view before hurrying to catch up with Aoshi. Hanya and Omasu already went ahead to do their designated tasks.

Aoshi led Misao through the garden to the side door of the mansion. She hasn't been to the island after she and her grandfather moved out, but she still remembers much about the place to know where they're heading.

The mansion is surrounded by a vast garden, with pathways leading to the two docks at the left side and front of the house, to the helipad at the right, and to the open area at the back, in the center of the main garden. Flowers and shrubs of every kind grew there. Trimmed hedges lined the pathways. And sakura trees softened the glare of the setting sun.

He led her to the study and held the door open for her. It looked like she had remembered when she was little, if not more filled with books. She was standing behind a table and from there, she could see the whole room clearly. Bookshelves lined the two sides of the room and paintings and pictures were showcased at the wall facing her.

"You can admire the whole house all-over again tomorrow," Aoshi said, earning a startled look from her and a sheepish grin. "But for now, we must get dressed," and he opened the other door for her.

He was leading her to the stairs when quick footsteps were heard followed by a bellowed, "Aoshi!"

They turned around to see a tall woman hurrying her steps to get to them. She is garbed in a light pink mid-length dress that sparkled with beads and sequins sewn to it. Her short flyaway blue-black hair bounced about her shoulders. Although she is almost running to reach them, her appearance projects calm. But her eyes prove otherwise as blue embers flashed underneath curled lashes.

She stopped her stride when she was mere inches from Aoshi. She stared at him, almost eye-to-eye with the help of her high heels, took a deep breath, and…

"How dare you do this to me! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sick and tired of preparing your parties for you?! You told me that the last year was _the_ last, but what did I see the moment I stepped into this house? Problems! Kuro was up on his toes trying to decide what dessert he'll make that you're going to like. Whether he should bake a cake, toss some fruits, or make sweet onigiri! Then, Shiro started nagging me on how he will direct the guards and escorts around the house as soon as I told Kuro what to make! I'm already a married woman, for Kami's sake! I shouldn't be allowed to have this burden! It's only the start of the year and you're already giving me headaches and…"

She was jabbing her forefinger to Aoshi's chest as she talked. Aoshi merely looked at her with no emotion as he listened, and as soon as he had enough, he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek to shut her up.

Her reaction to his affection was to put her hands on her hips and frown at him.

"Am I or am I not your wife?" she demanded.

"You're my cousin," he replied smoothly.

"Then find one already!" she shouted as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I know I'm the only cousin you'll ever have but by God! Find yourself a woman! I can't always hold the responsibility of playing hostess at your and my husband's parties. And both of you have one every…"

"Mutsumi," Aoshi interjected.

"Ano, Mi-san," Misao said at the same time.

Having been cut-off for the second time, she glared at Aoshi before turning her head to smile warmly at Misao.

"Gomen ne, Misao," she said, pecking the younger woman's cheeks. "I was going to greet you earlier but my anger got the best of me and…"

"Imouto," Aoshi interrupted. "The party?"

Mutsumi glared at him again. "That's the third time, Aoshi. You're going to pay for that somehow as soon as I thought of how. And what room?" she asked as she had already taken hold of Misao's hand and had started leading her up the stairs.

"Princess," Aoshi answered as he slowly followed up.

The two women disappeared after turning right at the top of the stairs while he continued forward.

~*~

"Iie, Okon. Place it there… That's right," Mutsumi was saying to her personal assistant as she instructed the woman on how to do her hair while probing on her private life. "Are you sure, Misao?" she asked her again as she turned back to her and peered at her through the mirror. "You're already in your mid-twenties and you still haven't got a boyfriend! Okon, twist it…"

"Demo, Mi-san," she answered as Mutsumi continued her instructions to Okon. "No decent guy has approached me ever since I became famous. All they want is to be associated with my fame," she told the older woman as she turned her head sideways to inspect her updo. "Besides, no one has reached my standards."

"Your Aoshi standards, you mean?" Mutsumi teased her, as she dismissed Okon with the order to bring her daughter to her.

"Mi-san!" she protested as she stood up from the vanity mirror and let Mutsumi inspect her.

"Good… Perfect," were the praises she got. "Now, all we need is for Aoshi to…"

"Mi-san!"

"Maa, maa," Mutsumi said and grinned at her. "By the way, I've already told Kaoru about this and she'll be the one to tell Sayo." She paused as she looked into the mirror to smooth her dress. "I've discovered some new models and I've arranged for them to meet all of us on Monday. One of them is quite old," she continued as she motioned for her to follow her out of the room. "Almost my age, but, she'll be perfect for that new line of yours."

"Mmm…" she replied, following Mutsumi out the door and closing it behind her.

They slowly walked on the hallway, discussing several matters on the same subject when they were met by Aoshi carrying a small bundle with him that struggled out from his hold when it saw them.

"'Kaa-san! Oba-san!"

"Pai," she exclaimed as she scooped the little girl into her arms and gave it a kiss. "Ne, how old are you now?"

"Ummm…" Pai thought as she looked at her mother who smiled at her encouragingly. "Two…?" and held up two fingers for them to see.

"Very good!" and she gave the girl another kiss.

"I hate to interrupt your playtime but guests are already starting to arrive," Aoshi announced and he turned on his heels to go down.

"Well… let's go, shall we?" Mutsumi asked her with a grin.

She just shook her head with a smile which made Pai notice her piled hair and now tried to poke it with her fingers. She dodged it by craning her neck but the girl only giggled and tried harder.

"Come now, Pai," Mutsumi said and took her daughter down. "Let's go and greet oji-san's guests, ne?"

"Haaai," was the reply and the two women laughed as they both held the girl's hands and started down the stairs.

~*~

Businessmen and women from all-over Japan came. Prominent figures from different sectors like actors, actresses, singers, models, designers, and some others arrived. People milled around the garden while waiters and waitresses wove through to offer champagne or hors d'oeuvres. Men dressed all in black lined the perimeter of the island and women in black gowns saw to the needs of the guests.

Misao rarely strayed from Aoshi's side as he conversed with one guest to another. She always interrupted the conversation when it starts to move to something business-related with some excuse she makes up just to refrain Aoshi from getting all mum. She knows that he wants to forego any thought of business for tonight and she's determined to give him that. She entertained him with funny stories; from the time she had left the mansion, even the things she observed in her everyday life. If she couldn't get him out from a discussion, she would silently step aside and would soon be accompanied by Omasu.

There was one time, however, that neither Aoshi nor Omasu was with her. She found herself, instead, in the company of Shura, a famous designer three years her senior.

"I'm so glad we finally meet formally," she said enthusiastically to the other designer.

"Ah, yes," Shura agreed as she looked at her up and down. "Well, how's business doing?" she asked her as she handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks," she murmured and took a sip. "It's going very well. I didn't expect it to go well even after three years," she admitted shyly.

"Really?" was the other woman's reaction with a raised eyebrow and a half-smirk, half-smile.

"Uh-huh… You were my idol when I first started, you know. I wasn't sure I'd make it big but…" she was interrupted when somebody bumped into her and made her turn her head around. "I'm sorry, where was I?" she asked as she looked back at Shura and lifted her glass to drink.

~*~

Aoshi was talking to Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Tsunan Tsukioka, close friends of his. They were discussing different topics concerning their business and personal dealing with one another but it always seem to go back to one particular topic.

Himura is the owner, CEO, and president of the fastest growing chain of shopping malls in Japan. They have been friends ever since their schooldays and one of the few people who know him well to know what is on his mind and how to gauge his temper.

Sagara and Tsukioka are the descendant's of his late father's lawyers who took over the latter's law firm immediately after passing the bar. The two were always dragged by their respective fathers to the Shinomori mansion when his father calls for a meeting. They became constant companions then, although not as close as he is with Kenshin. He has his deepest respects for Tsunan, though, for being able to capture his cousin's wild heart.

"I need your men to inspect the system tomorrow, Aoshi," Kenshin was saying to him.

"You've told me that three times already," he told him, as he sipped on his champagne.

"Yes, I did," Kenshin replied as he shook his red hair from his face. "I just wanted to remind you. Your mind has been wandering," he added knowingly.

He just quirked an eyebrow and looked at his friend placidly before turning his attention back to the raven-haired beauty he's been watching all night.

"When are you going to cut that hair of yours, ne, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked as he tugged the redhead's ponytail

Kenshin fingered his hair before answering, "Kaoru likes it… and I kind of like it, too," he said with a grin.

"Right… And now… I see the ice man's warming up," Sanosuke teased him as he slapped his back.

"Shut up, Sano," he replied but never glanced at the man.

Kenshin and Tsunan laughed as Sanosuke just grinned and shook his head.

"By the way, Aoshi," Tsunan spoke up as soon as the laughter died down and he looked at him in return. "Where's Omasu? There are some papers that I need her to look up."

"She's with Misao," he answered automatically. "And don't you have your own secretary? Why do you need mine?"

"The papers are within your office," Tsunan replied.

"And Omasu's not with Misao," Sanosuke informed then. "She's with the tanuki," nodding his head towards Kaoru's direction.

"She not…" he trailed off as he looked at Misao. She's wearing a dark blue halter gown with a long slit at the right side. However, as he stared at her, he noticed a dark aura surrounding her, which darkened when somebody had bumped into her. He can't pinpoint from whom that aura is coming from, as his powers are not in their full capacity, but he knows that he or she is near Misao and that his ward is in danger.

"Shit!" he cussed softly and immediately left his friends to make his way quickly to Misao's side just as she had started lifting her glass up.

"Misao," he said as he took her glass from her to prevent her from drinking and handed it to one of the waiters passing by with a silent command. "That's enough alcohol for you tonight," he told her when he saw her startled look. He gave her a small smile to soften his order before turning to acknowledge her companion.

"Shura," he nodded.

"Mr. Shinomori," Shura said with a smile and extended her hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to take Misao from you," he said as he shook her hand.

"That's alright," the designer said with a smile and bowed to him before walking away.

Misao was staring at him with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked her softly as he began leading her to Omasu and Kaoru's side.

"Naze?" she questioned him.

He sighed. "Just a bad feeling," he answered as they neared the two women. "And promise me that you'll always be accompanied by friends, alright?"

She looked at him as if she wanted to argue but instead she answered him, "Hai." And she left him to join Kaoru and Omasu.

He stared at the three women who chatted happily before turning his back and returned to his three friends who he left earlier.

Last notes: I just couldn't resist including myself here. I just couldn't! *grins* The inspiration for _my_ hairstyle would be Yuna from FFX-2. So, just imagine what her hair looks like. :) You might also notice that Aoshi used _imouto_ as a form of affection for me. It's just that. An endearment, since they treat each other like that. And yes, some progress on the danger that Misao is facing. Arigatou for reading and please review. Ja!


	5. Heaven's Intervention: short update

**Heaven's Intervention**

_Author's Notes:_ I'm back! Well, not quite as this is not the whole chapter yet. I just wanted to let you know, my dear readers, that this story _is_ getting somewhere, after more than a year of no updates. Gomen nasai, minna-san… ; I'll be posting the real chapter, I hope, after a couple of days. You may leave a review for this very short update, but I urge you not to and just leave one when I finally post the real chapter. Ok?

There are some questions that needs answering but I'll just get to that when I post the whole chapter. Alright?

_Disclaimer:_ Kenshin and all the others that you recognize are not mine…

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Models at Work_**

"KENSHIN no baka! Why did you have to bring Kenji here?!"

Misao heard Kaoru Himura's demand as soon as she had entered the office of KR Mokei, Inc., the modeling agency that Kaoru runs and whose models exclusively wear her designs on fashion shows. She couldn't decipher Kenshin's reply though but she's sure he's trying to calm his wife down and explain his reasons.

She was greeted by the sight of Sayo Muto kneeling on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with Kenji and Pai.

"Ohayou!" Misao said, as the two toddlers ran to her when they saw her.

"Ohayooo!" Kenji and Pai greeted back, as she picked them up, one at a time, and gave them a kiss.

"Mutsumi-san is fetching the new recruits," Sayo told her as she put Pai down.

She nodded and turned on her heels to the private office that she shares with Sayo and Mutsumi. Kaoru gave them the former conference room for their use when they need to work in the agency. She put down her bag on the table, picked up her cell phone, and went out to join Sayo in playing with the kids. She was surprised to see, however, that the two children had already found someone else to play with.

She tried not to laugh as she joined Sayo on the cushioned seat and watched the scene before them.

"Ne, Misao, what's Shikijou doing here?" Sayo asked, as she suppressed a grin when Kenji and Pai pleaded for the bodyguard to lift them up.

"He's here with me," Misao answered, before laughing when Shikijou spun the kids around as they hang on his big arms.

"Personal bodyguard?" Sayo asked further.

"Hai."

"Because of the theft?"

"Hai."

"From Shinomori-san?"

"Hai."

"Hmmm…" Sayo muttered.

"Huh?" Misao asked with a glance on the woman beside her.

"Shinomori-san sent one of his bodyguards to you," Sayo stated.

"Yes… What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Nothing," the other woman answered with a laugh.

Shaking her head, Misao changed the topic.

"How's the photo shoot going?" she asked Sayo.

Sayo Muto is the Editor-In-Chief, General Manager, and Executive Editor of _Ryûk_, the magazine published by Amakusa Publications, Inc., which is owned by her brother Shougu Muto. The magazine is the only publication that can publish Misao's line of clothes. The three women, Kaoru, Sayo, and Misao work almost exclusively with one another. Misao designs the clothes, Kaoru showcases them on the runway, and Sayo features them on the magazine. Only Kaoru's and Sayo's companies can use Misao's creations.

Misao and Sayo were busy discussing the photo shoot regarding Misao's latest designs while occasionally stifling their laughs as they watch the fearsome bodyguard being bullied by the two toddlers, when Kaoru walked out of her office with her husband in tow. Kenshin reddened slightly when he saw Misao and Sayo glance up to their direction and he offered them a small smile, to which the two women grinned in return, before following Kaoru to the other side of the room. Kenji, upon seeing his parents, released his hold on Shikijou's leg and ran to them.

"Ne, Kenji, behave while you're here at your mom's office, ok?" Misao and Sayo heard Kenshin say to his son as they looked on at the Himuras.

Pai, seeing that her other playmate has left, tugged her small hand from Shikijou's big one and ran to where Misao and Sayo are, and the bodyguard walked over near the main door of the office and stood watch.

"Oba-san, where's Okaa-san?" Pai asked Misao.

"She'll be returning soon, ok?" Misao answered with a smile.

"Hai," the little girl answered before promptly running to Kenji's side when she saw his father walking towards the door.

"I'll get going," Kenshin said as he glanced at the occupants of the office before giving Kaoru a peck on the cheek and rumpling his son's hair and headed out.

Misao and Sayo burst out into giggles when they saw the dazed look on Kaoru's face as she walked towards them.

__

__

__

_Last Notes:_ Thank you for all those who have liked my story thus far and for being patient. Tune in for the _real_ update in a couple of days… Ja ne!


	6. Heaven's Intervention: Models at Work

**Heaven's Intervention**

_Author's Notes:_ Well, here is the real update. I hope you didn't have to wait that long… I was having a hard time thinking of the appropriate words and descriptions as I wrote this so… Gomen… I typed this in a hurry so if there are any mistakes in the spelling or grammar, please ignore them. ;

And to answer a few questions… Engel Star 13: Mutsumi is Aoshi's cousin and she's Tsunan's wife. They're just having some sort of a siblings' quarrel. Get it? Misao Silent-mode: The story is loosely based on Jude Deveraux's _An Angel for Emily_. :) 

_Disclaimer:_ Kenshin and all the others that you recognize are not mine…

* * *

**_Models at Work_**

"KENSHIN no baka! Why did you have to bring Kenji here?!"

Misao heard Kaoru Himura's demand as soon as she had entered the office of KR Mokei, Inc., the modeling agency that Kaoru runs and whose models exclusively wear her designs on fashion shows. She couldn't decipher Kenshin's reply though but she's sure he's trying to calm his wife down and explain his reasons.

She was greeted by the sight of Sayo Muto kneeling on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with Kenji and Pai.

"Ohayou!" Misao said, as the two toddlers ran to her when they saw her.

"Ohayooo!" Kenji and Pai greeted back, as she picked them up, one at a time, and gave them a kiss.

"Mutsumi-san is fetching the new recruits," Sayo told her as she put Pai down.

She nodded and turned on her heels to the private office that she shares with Sayo and Mutsumi. Kaoru gave them the former conference room for their use when they need to work in the agency. She put down her bag on the table, picked up her cell phone, and went out to join Sayo in playing with the kids. She was surprised to see, however, that the two children had already found someone else to play with.

She tried not to laugh as she joined Sayo on the cushioned seat and watched the scene before them.

"Ne, Misao, what's Shikijou doing here?" Sayo asked, as she suppressed a grin when Kenji and Pai pleaded for the bodyguard to lift them up.

"He's here with me," Misao answered, before laughing when Shikijou spun the kids around as they hang on his big arms.

"Personal bodyguard?" Sayo asked further.

"Hai."

"Because of the theft?"

"Hai."

"From Shinomori-san?"

"Hai."

"Hmmm…" Sayo muttered.

"Huh?" Misao asked with a glance on the woman beside her.

"Shinomori-san sent one of his bodyguards to you," Sayo stated.

"Yes… What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Nothing," the other woman answered with a laugh.

Shaking her head, Misao changed the topic.

"How's the photo shoot going?" she asked Sayo.

Sayo Muto is the Editor-In-Chief, General Manager, and Executive Editor of _Ryûko_, the magazine published by Amakusa Publications, Inc., which is owned by her brother Shougu Muto. The magazine is the only publication that can publish Misao's line of clothes. The three women, Kaoru, Sayo, and Misao work almost exclusively with one another. Misao designs the clothes, Kaoru showcases them on the runway, and Sayo features them on the magazine. Only Kaoru's and Sayo's companies can use Misao's creations.

Misao and Sayo were busy discussing the photo shoot regarding Misao's latest designs while occasionally stifling their laughs as they watch the fearsome bodyguard being bullied by the two toddlers, when Kaoru walked out of her office with her husband in tow. Kenshin reddened slightly when he saw Misao and Sayo glance up to their direction and he offered them a small smile, to which the two women grinned in return, before following Kaoru to the other side of the room. Kenji, upon seeing his parents, released his hold on Shikijou's leg and ran to them.

"Ne, Kenji, behave while you're here at your mom's office, ok?" Misao and Sayo heard Kenshin say to his son as they looked on at the Himuras.

Pai, seeing that her other playmate has left, tugged her small hand from Shikijou's big one and ran to where Misao and Sayo are, and the bodyguard walked over near the main door of the office and stood watch.

"Oba-san, where's Okaa-san?" Pai asked Misao.

"She'll be returning soon, ok?" Misao answered with a smile.

"Hai," the little girl answered before promptly running to Kenji's side when she saw his father walking towards the door.

"I'll get going," Kenshin said as he glanced at the occupants of the office before giving Kaoru a peck on the cheek and rumpling his son's hair and headed out.

Misao and Sayo burst out into giggles when they saw the dazed look on Kaoru's face as she walked towards them.

"What?" Kaoru asked them irritably as she took a seat beside them.

The two women just laughed in answer.

"Mou!" Kaoru exclaimed, knowing what's on their mind. "So, what have you discussed so far?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Sayo started haltingly, as she tried to calm herself. "I was trying to convince Misao on being on the cover for the issue that we're currently doing."

"And what did you say?" Kaoru looked at Misao.

"I said I don't want to," the woman answered.

"Why not?" Kaoru demanded.

Misao looked at Kaoru as if she's lost her mind for not knowing what her reasons might be. After all, they've been best of friends for years. Kaoru, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes at her.

"Aside from the fact that you're a _designer_," Kaoru continued, putting emphasis on the last word. "And that being one means you're supposed to stay 'behind the scene'… What's stopping you?" she insisted.

"It's Aoshi," somebody answered.

The three women looked up to find that Mutsumi Tsukioka has arrived and was smiling mischievously at Misao. Mutsumi is the only living relative of Aoshi and the wife of one of Aoshi's lawyers and friend, Tsunan Tsukioka. She works part-time for Kaoru's agency as scout and trainer of new models and heads Misao's fashion shows.

"Aoshi?" Sayo asked with a frown just as Pai exclaimed, "Okaa-san!"

Kaoru just laughed and Misao hung her head in defeat as Sayo realized what Mutsumi had meant as the latter turned around and picked the little girl up.

"Pai, I want you to go with Okon and behave while I work, ok?" Mutsumi said.

"Ok," Pai answered before giving her mother a loud kiss, wriggling her way down, and running to where Okon was.

"Kenji, go and play with Pai, alright," Kaoru was saying to her son.

Kenji nodded and followed Pai towards Okon.

The two children grabbed on to each of Okon's hands and the three went to a separate room, which Kaoru's models had dubbed "The Pillow Room" because it contains different sizes and softness of pillows where the kids play while the adults work.

"Alright… Now to business," Mutsumi said and she motioned to Shikijou to let in the four people she had arrived with.

"Soujirou Seta, 18," Mutsumi started as a smiling young man entered. He was wearing an open blue short-sleeved polo over a white long-sleeved shirt and loose jeans. He has jet-black hair and his bangs partially conceal his twinkling light-blue eyes.

"Chou Sawagejo, 20," Mutsumi continued, as another young man entered. He was sporting a tight red sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. His blond hair was all spiked-up, his forehead was covered with a red headband, and he was carrying a black jacket.

"Kamatari Honjou, 19," Mutsumi said as a striking young woman entered. She was in a yellow, boat-necked, three-fourth sleeved shirt and white jeans. Her short brown-black hair was flipped out and she was smirking.

"And Yumi Komagata, 29," Mutsumi said finally, as the fourth and last person entered. "If you remember, she used to be on a lot of commercials on her younger days. She didn't want to join us at first," she continued. "But I think the other three persuaded her."

The said woman had her hair on a bun. She was wearing a red kimono-type blouse over black slacks. She eyed the three women looking at her passively and joined her three companion in the line-up.

Kaoru, Misao, and Sayo looked at each passing person in front of them differently. Kaoru was thinking of how to wipe the grin off of Soujirou because it seemed plastered on his face, how to improve Chou's walk, how to take the haughtiness that seemed to radiate from Kamatari out from her, and how to make Yumi love being in the limelight again. Misao was thinking which clothes would look best on each one and which of her new line should Yumi wear first. And Sayo was thinking of where she can use the pictures that they will be shooting in the next few days.

"Well…?" Mutsumi said impatiently after some silence.

"Aside from Ms. Yumi, has anyone else had experience with any kind of modeling?" Kaoru asked.

Kamatari stepped forward. "I did."

Kaoru nodded and Kamatari stepped back into the line.

"All right. From now on, you'll be representing this agency, KR Mokei, Inc., every time you appear on the catwalk, on magazines, commercials, billboards… everything," Kaoru said, as she stood up and paced in front of the new models. "It's only, what, 10AM? Be back in this building at one and that's when your training will begin. Head to the floor below this and look for Mutsumi. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Are there any questions?" It was Sayo who asked it softly.

Chou stepped forward. "Who are you? She didn't quite tell us your names and business," he said as he jerked a thumb to Mutsumi's direction.

Misao and Kaoru saw red at that gesture and sensing that, Sayo immediately stood up, went to Kaoru's side, and answered Chou's question.

"I'm Sayo Muto from the magazine Ryûkô. This here," she said, patting Kaoru's shoulder, "is Kaoru Himura, the proprietor of this agency. And that lady over there is Misao Makimachi," pointing at the frowning Misao. "And I guess you already know Mutsumi-san," she finished smiling.

"So, I'll be seeing you later," Mutsumi addressed the new recruits. "And if you have any more questions, I'll answer them later. You know where the exit is."

And with that, the four walked out of the office, one after the other.

Misao stood up from her seat and walked over to where the three women are.

"I didn't like his tone, Mi-san," she told Mutsumi.

"You shouldn't have stepped-in, Sayo," Kaoru agreed.

"If I didn't, all hell will break lose," Sayo countered.

"What?! You don't want them to know whom they're dealing with?" Misao said.

"They're just new and you're already letting them get away with it?!" Kaoru added.

"Maa, maa…" Mutsumi interrupted the two hotheaded women's reasoning. "There'll be plenty of time to teach him a lesson, ne?"

At that, Kaoru and Misao grinned while Sayo sighed with relief.

* * *

"Chou! You're not doing it properly!" Kaoru cried out. It was her turn tow watch the new models while Mutsumi worked with the regular ones. And for her, it's payback time. "Your steps are _too_ big and your arms swing like a robot's! Yahiko, come over here and show him how it's done," she called on one of the male models.

"Why me, busu?!" the said model shouted.

"Because _Yahiko-chan_, I said so," Kaoru shouted back. "Now go over there and show him!"

Yahiko walked grudgingly to the end of the platform, but the minute he stepped up on it, he changed. He walked effortlessly, as if he had all the time in the world, yet he looked graceful as he did so. His arms swung freely but not overly. And his steps are just about right. He slowed down as he neared the edge and stopped just before it. Then he glared at Kaoru.

"Arigatou, Yahiko," Kaoru smiled a little too sweetly at him.

"Keh," he said, before hopping down.

"Now, you do it," Kaoru turned to Chou.

The lower office of Kaoru's agency was teeming with people. On one side, Sayo was watching a photographer taking shots at a group of models. On another, Mutsumi was talking with another group of models, Yahiko being one of them. Near the door of the only room on the floor, Misao was grinning as she inspected the clothes of yet another, though small, group of models. And Shikijou was watching everything closely, as he leaned against a wall.

"A little better than the last time," Kaoru was telling Chou as he finished his walk. "But your neck was too stiff. Try to relax, alright? Now do it again, this time, with the others," she continued, nodding to the other new models.

They were at the center of the office, where a makeshift catwalk was built and where models practiced and trained. Kaoru was sitting at the front of the ramp and was overseeing the training of the new recruits.

The models-in-training walked down the ramp, with Kaoru giving either a small praise or yet another correction. But when it was Chou's turn, she returned to being a raving banshee.

"Where was the improvement I saw earlier?! Your upper body's all stiff again!" Kaoru yelled out.

Chou stopped in the middle of his walk and glared at her.

"That's it! Break time! Everybody, out!" Kaoru ordered. "Thirty minutes, everyone."

All the models scurried out of the office, not wanting to be the object of Kaoru's anger. All, except Yahiko, who walked over to where Kaoru was and sat at the elevated platform.

"I almost pitied the guy, Kaoru," Misao commented, as she was pulling a chair to where the others have already gathered, and promptly laughed when Kaoru made a face.

"You were constantly yelling at the poor guy," Sayo added with a grin.

"Poor guy? Wait till Sanosuke hears that," Kaoru teased.

"Kaoru!" Sayo protested, as her cheeks reddened at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

Kaoru, alongside Misao, just laughed.

"Ne, busu, why were you so hard on him anyway?" Yahiko asked, breaking the women's laughter.

"Why?! I'll show you why," Kaoru said, and she imitated Chou's behavior just a few days ago.

"He did that?" Yahiko asked Mutsumi, who nodded at him. "Eh, busu, why did you have to bring me to your revenge?"

"_Yahiko-chan_, would it really kill you to call me 'Onee-san' in front of them?" Kaoru demanded as she glared at the young model. "And to answer your question, he really _was_ doing it wrong, and you know you're the best there is to show him how," she continued with a smirk.

"Busu, don't call me Yahiko-chan!" Yahiko told his sister. "And I _know_ I am the best." And he smirked back.

"Now, now, Yahiko-chan, it was your sister who polished your work," Misao reminded him as she grinned mischievously.

"That's right, Yahiko-chan," Sayo chimed in.

"Will you all stop calling me Yahiko-chan?!" Yahiko shouted.

The three women just laughed at him

"Maa, maa, Yahiko-_chan_," Mutsumi soothingly said with a grin.

Yahiko stared at what he thought would be his savior from the three crazy women with disbelief. And thus ensued another bout of laughter.

* * *

_Last Notes:_ The anime sort of influenced me as I wrote this, how they all teased Yahiko and how Kaoru's and Misao's moods suddenly flares. Because you might notice that Misao has been timid and very lady-like in the past chapters. But then, you must also remember that she's only like that when Aoshi is around. So I guess it was just ok.

I know there are only a few of Misao here. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more about her and the danger that she's in. Ja! And, oh! Don't forget to review. Arigatou!


	7. Heaven's Intervention: Working the Plan

**Heaven's Intervention**

_Author's Notes:_ OMG! I'm alive! Hurrah! I'm sorry for being very slow in updating. I really am a slow writer, especially since there are times that I find it very hard to convey what I want you readers to see. But anyway, here's the chapter. As promised, something about the plan regarding Misao's welfare is revealed. And some Aoshi-Misao fluff, likewise some thoughts of Aoshi regarding the whole mission. :D

And a reminder… This is AU so OOCness will come out and jump you. I'm trying to keep them in character but… Well.

_Disclaimer:_ Rurouni Kenshin and all known characters from the animé, movies, oavs and/or manga are not mine. I'm merely borrowing them characters for my active imagination. The character of Mutsumi here, however, is mine. Also, this is inspired by Jude Deveraux's _An Angel for Emily_.

**_

* * *

Working on the Plan _**

After several weeks of torture to Chou which was being taken care of by Kaoru, Misao had gotten quite comfortable hanging out with Soujirou and Kamatari. She had had them accompany her to her boutique, showing them drafts of her designs and the actual creations. They seemed very interested in knowing how she works, and she gladly told them how, in bits and pieces, every time she has the chance to talk to them. Especially with the chaos of her upcoming fashion show, which will launch her new line of dresses for women who have more years tucked in their cards.

But those times of trying to gain some new friends were limited, as Aoshi suddenly seemed to want her presence in almost every single business-mixed-with-pleasure lunches, dinners, and even breakfast. Omasu would call her to get ready and 'wear something nice' with twenty minutes at the least preparation time before his silver, heavily tinted car would roll onto the street of her apartment.

Just like today, Misao was lazily stretching on her bed, the sheets tangling with her limbs, when the phone on her bedside table rang, startling her and fully wakening her up. She wanted to groan as she reached for the receiver but truthfully, she was very pleased. She got to see _her_ Aoshi-sama more often than she did since she and her grandfather moved out from the Shinomori Mansion. So, who was she to complain? But then, it's still so very early in the morning.

Groggily, she picks up the phone and muttered almost incoherently, "20 minutes?" fully expecting Omasu to be at the other end. So she was startled one more time when a very male voice answered back.

"Really, Misao," Aoshi said with a subtle hint of amusement in his voice. "You want to see me that soon after last night?"

Last night, he didn't immediately take her home after having dinner. He took her to a teahouse where they stayed for more than an hour. Misao babbled on and on. Aoshi would nod and his lips would move very slightly to form a smile of sorts when she tells a funny story. What made it rather peculiar and made her blush when she thought about it now, was that his eyes never left her. The only times they did was when they made an order and when he paid their bill.

"Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed and then giggled. "Iie. I thought it was you who wanted to see me already," she said jokingly. It seemed that over the past weeks, Aoshi has melted, and so she didn't have much qualms over joking with him. Even a little bit of flirting was not that strange anymore as he seems to flirt back in his own icy, stoic way.

"Hmmm," he muttered, in lieu of a laugh that was clearly evident in his voice. "Omasu is currently doing an errand for me so I'm calling." He paused and Misao heard the muffled voice of Hanya telling Aoshi about a meeting with Kenshin in 20 minutes. "Anyway, Misao. I guess you heard. I have a lot of meetings scheduled today so I won't be able to see you. Shikijou will be there in 2 ½ hours to accompany you to your shop and wherever. Ok?" he continued, his voice becoming brisk.

"Hai," she said softly, careful not to voice out her dismay that she won't be seeing him for the day.

"Right." And before she could utter another word, he hung up the phone, and she dimly heard Hanya on the background reminding Aoshi of the time.

Sighing, Misao slowly put down the phone and laid back down. She has gotten used to seeing Aoshi everyday since her boutique has been broken into, even if it was usually just for an hour or two, with his business associates usually present. At first, she was puzzled as to why Aoshi wants to be with, rather, see her everyday when before, he only calls for her when he needs a new suit, when there's a dinner with friends, when there's a party and he needs a replacement date, or when _he_ is hosting a party. But lately… she sighed again. It was still early to ponder such confusing thoughts. So, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Soujirou," Misao called out as she bent over her table and shuffled various papers.

The young model poked his head into her office. "Hai?"

Still bending, she motioned for him to do the same and when he complied, she pointed to one of the papers, which showed one of her designs.

"You'll be wearing these on the show," she told him, as she leafed through the stack and pointed out to him various teenage boys' clothes.

"Makimachi-san, these designs are already being sewn?" Soujirou asked.

"Mmm," she nodded. "I usually draw them and bring them over to the seamstress or tailor right after."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm just interested if there are some drawn that are still in progress and open for modifications," he said with a shrug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You make me want to scream," Kaoru threatened, her eyes blazing with anger as she looked at Chou who was glaring back at her.

"Aren't you screaming now?" he answered back, jutting his chin out.

Eyes widening, Kaoru looked at him with disbelief. "Why… You… Do you want to get kicked!"

"You've said that a hundred times before and you never once did it."

"Are you sure you want to continue this?"

"You've said that before, too."

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Aren't you already?"

Misao has heard enough for the day so she moved forward to where the two (and all the other models) were.

"Please, it's too early for that," she said, earning identical glares from the two. She just snorted at their actions. "Kaoru, I'll handle them for now. Just make sure all the other clothes are being prepared already. We have less than a month and only half are done. I have to see the effect on them."

Kaoru looked indignant. "Are you bossing me around!"

"Yes. Is there any problem?" Misao answered evenly.

A look of disbelief crossed Kaoru's face before she breathed out with disgust. "Fine!" And she stomped away from the ramp to disappear at the stairs connecting the lower floor to the offices above.

Misao shook her head at Kaoru's retreating back before facing the models. She eyed them one by one, her eyes resting a bit longer on Chou's with a decisive glint on her eyes, before clapping her hands for their attention.

"Ok! Let's have a rundown of the order of the show," she said briskly as she paced slowly around the ramp. "First would come the summer dresses and loose-shirts. Then the swimwear, then the formal summer wear, and lastly, the new line for women." The models nodded when she looked at them. They were actually more afraid of her than at Kaoru for she's stricter and more prone to throwing a fit when things don't go her way.

She nodded back. "Let's have a look, then," she said, then motioned to Shikijou to start the music.

On cue, the models strutted on the catwalk, one by one, some wearing Misao's creations, others wearing their own as their assigned clothes have not been sewed yet. Eyeing the models critically, the designer mentally ticks off the persons who need improvement. She doesn't show any outward reaction but the models know better. After everyone has walked on the ramp, Misao stood up from her seat and approached the end of the ramp where the models gathered.

Giving them all a once-over, she then narrowed her eyes and looked at the _offenders_ one by one as she told them of their mistakes.

"You're slouching."

"Too cocky."

"Wide steps."

"You were in a hurry."

"You weren't focused."

At long last, she looked at Chou and her eyes narrowed even more. All the other models tried hard not to grimace at the sure loud exchange of biting comments and retorts.

"I don't know how Mutsumi-san thought you can be a model. Maybe she wasn't looking when it was your turn to walk down the ramp. Your steps are narrow. You looked like you're going to trip at your own feet. You need to lift your upper torso and free your arms more. Your gaze was just straight, you don't look at the audience. You lifted your head too high it looked like it would snap off from your neck."

Misao paused as she took a big breath and Chou took this as an opportunity to have his say.

"She thought _I_ had potential. But it seems that you, oh-esteemed designer and that owner of a tanuki are bent on being blind of it! I don't know what I did that made me deserve this kind of treatment. You may be _the_ designer but-"

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Misao cut in. She was already seething when he dared talk just because she ran out of breath. And what about those accusations? How dare he! "The _only_ potential I see in you is your height! You appear too arrogant for my designs and-" She stopped mid-sentence when she felt an all-too familiar presence behind her before it even spoke just seconds later.

"Misao."

She turned around, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at the newly arrived person in the room.

"Aoshi-sama. What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek.

Aoshi let his eyes sweep around the room first before focusing again on the petite girl in front of him. "Lunch," he said simply and he watched as Misao's face lit up.

She turned back to the other occupants of the room and announced, "Two hours, everyone." Signaling to Aoshi that she'll be back, she quickly went to the room where the clothes were and came back out minutes later talking to Kaoru on her phone.

"I gave them two hours, ok? … Yes, yes… Shut up, Kao… Fine… Bye." She turned off her cellphone and grinned at Aoshi. "Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were dining at Little Rome, a quaint little restaurant that boasted of authentic Italian dishes and atmosphere. It was modest in size, with little tables scattered around, perfect for intimate dining. But it's one of those restaurants that's hard to get a table in, and whose reservation list extends up to a weeklong. But Aoshi Shinomori didn't have any problems getting a table for two. In fact, he didn't even have Hanya call the restaurant in advance to warn them of his coming. The moment his car pulled in front of the eatery, the management and staff scurried to prepare a table in a corner and hurried to the entrance to meet the computer tycoon and his guest.

Lunch was a light-hearted affair, with Misao providing the usual entertainment of chattering non-stop about everything, pausing only to feed herself once in a while. Aoshi would only nod or grunt or say one to three words to convey that he was listening. Over dessert, the petite designer decided that she's going to make the stoic man in front of her talk.

Steering the conversation away from her, she asked as she paused spooning some gelato into her mouth, "Ne, Aoshi-sama, aside from your usual boring work like signing papers and meeting officials, what's keeping you busy these days?" She grinned at him, as if urging him to answer her question before finally eating her ice cream.

Aoshi put down his glass and looked like he was contemplating his answer. "Dating, I suppose," he said finally, before he began eating his own dessert, a cheesecake.

Eyes widening, Misao felt a mix of jealousy and hope as she looked at him. She had to ask "Who?" which came out in a very girlish manner, as curiosity filled her.

Pausing midway in taking a bite, Aoshi looked at her meaningfully, telling without words who he was dating, before continuing to eat the cake, his eyes still on hers.

Almost choking on her ice cream when the meaning of his gaze sank in, the designer felt her cheeks heat up and her grin widen. Thank Kami the lights were a bit dim in their place and the shades were drawn down to block the noon sun.

"Eh?" was the only word she could utter at the moment, unless her heart cooperates and slows down to its normal beat, and her face tones down to its normal shade. It sounded like a squeak, too, as she couldn't stop grinning.

Forever maintaining a cool mask on his face, though his eyes showed amusement, he took a piece of his cake and offered it to the blushing Misao. "Taste?"

Surprised at his gesture, she struggled to find her voice and some words, her mouth opening and starting to say, "Uh..." before she got cut-off by the gentle push of the cake into her mouth. Unable to do anything else, she clamped her mouth shut and chewed on the cake, all the while imagining her face to be as red as a ripe tomato.

Aoshi remained to be unfazed, as he continued eating what was left of his dessert. He barely showed any emotion throughout the entire exchange, save from the momentary twinkle in his eyes. But inside, he was a surge of emotions. He was amused at his companion's lack of speech from his casual announcement. He had been debating with himself on whether to act out his intentions to her or remain passive, just like the human whose body he possessed, _the_ Aoshi Shinomori.

He hasn't found out yet who wants Misao and Angel Michael has already talked to him several times, reminding him that the mission was supposed to be short, that he should have discovered who it was already. He has also been alerted on his actions regarding his ward, that he should not get too close for he'll be leaving her once the mission was completed. Aoshi was not sure but he thought he heard a worried tone from the head of the angels. He was trying very hard not to get close, but the opportunity to be with the ward he cared for the most was too much to disregard. She was there, right now, and he liked how he could make her smile, blush, stammer…

He was falling for her and that's forbidden, taboo in the laws of their heavenly realm. Guardians and wards were supposed to stay like that: one who protects and one who needs protection. Never crossing the line between utmost concern and love. That's why missions such as this were _very_ rare, especially when the two were of the opposite genders. Because the consequences of crossing that line would be hard, maybe even damaging to both the guardian and the ward. Recollections of each other were erased, leaving gaps and lapses in their memories. The angel would be given a new ward and the human would be assigned a new protector. The angel would never glimpse the ward's face ever again even if he already can't remember anything. They may sound inconsequential but even after all that, they would always have a lingering, empty feeling that something's missing, something's lacking. They wouldn't be able to pinpoint it and they wouldn't feel completely happy, fulfilled, even as years, hundreds even, would pass by.

But despite knowing this, Aoshi felt himself pulled towards the bubbly Misao, who has now overcome her sudden shyness and was babbling on again as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. The only indication from her that something _did_ happen was her refusal of eye contact with him and her sudden blushing whenever she caught his eyes' perpetual gaze on her.

Overall, the perky designer was mentally jumping up and down and screaming with delight at the development of her relationship with the stoic man. Whereas, the computer genius was having a mixed feeling of happiness, amusement, concern, confusion, and apprehension on what would be the outcome of his mission.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The few lamps that were lit in the room barely illuminated the dark chamber. Several shadows moved eerily on the walls and the flickering lights would create a ghostly appearance on the occupants of the closed quarters. The room was furnished with low chairs and tables, lining the walls, facing each other. Seven of them were occupied, all waiting silently. There was an elevated portion at the end of the room, where an armchair was position amidst a backdrop of spring in old Japan and huge jars stood on either side of it. Three persons were sitting on their heels, heads bowed, their right hand fisted against the floor, and their left fisted over their heart. A woman stood at the left side of the armchair.

It was a gathering of perhaps the most feared and ruthless group in the underground world.

A door sliding open and close was heard and two sets of footsteps followed. From behind the framework appeared a tall man garbed in black gi and hakama, a sword attached at his side. His long, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, a few bangs framing his smooth face. A petite woman, with short hair that was pulled into a bun, followed him. She was wearing a loose red, long-sleeved shirt, loose black pants, and a white scarf tied on her neck. She stopped at the edge of the platform while the man continued on up to sit at the armchair.

A moment of silence followed as the man, the leader of the group, examined everyone in the room, his gaze lingering at the three individuals kneeling down in front of him.

"Have you earned her trust?" he asked.

A young man and woman answered together. "Hai."

Raising an eyebrow at the lack of response from the third person, "And why are you silent?" he demanded.

"I…"

When he couldn't continue, the leader started standing up when the woman standing on his left touched his arm and began whispering.

"Stupid, arrogant fool!" he bellowed, and the other occupants visibly blanched before glaring at the _fool_.

"But we will proceed as planned," the leader told them as everyone turned their attention back to him. "In one week, we will take her… and we'll be paid handsomely. Right?" he looked at the woman standing near the platform.

An evil grin broke out on her face. "Hai."

"Good. You may now all go."

All the occupants of the room took their leave, except for the woman who stood on his left. A bandaged hand grabbed her face, pulling it down to his.

"Shishio," she murmured, before their lips met in a bruising kiss.

_

* * *

Last Notes: Before I forget, I just want to warn you that the main reason why Misao's in danger in the first place may sound too shallow. I never really realized it until I was writing the last part of this chapter. ; Oh, well. You've been forewarned. Explanations on why it __is_ shallow will come when the time for Misao to go _poof_ comes. Before I forget, I just want to warn you that the main reason why Misao's in danger in the first place may sound too shallow. I never really realized it until I was writing the last part of this chapter. ; Oh, well. You've been forewarned. Explanations on why it shallow will come when the time for Misao to go comes. 

Thank you for reading!


	8. Heaven's Intervention: Kidnap!

****

Heaven's Intervention

_Author's Notes:_ Whew! I can't believe I finished up this chapter quick. I mean, I'm surprised myself. Must be all those quiet days in the office doing nothing. XD And it's also the first time I wrote a chapter completely thru a computer. Because usually, I write it down on my notebook and as I type, that's when I edit them or make some corrections. But this chapter... Typed all the way, baby! Erm, forgive me. I'm just hyperactive right now. So if there are any misspelled words or grammatical errors... I'll be looking thru them later on when I print this out.

This is shorter than the previous chapters but... I actually think it's ok. My writing here was influenced kind of, by Dan Brown's novels, where I'm trying to let you see what's happening simultaneously at different places. I hope you'd get the flow.

_Disclaimers:_ Everything Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. The name was from a movie of the same name/title. At the last chapter, too, the Italian restaurant concept was inspired by Jane Drew's fic that I adore.**_

* * *

Kidnap! _**

Everything Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. The name was from a movie of the same name/title. At the last chapter, too, the Italian restaurant concept was inspired by Jane Drew's fic that I adore. 

The lower floor of the modeling agency was buzzing with activity. On both sides of the makeshift ramp, rows and rows of clothes rack can be seen making that side of the floor an open closet where the models would run to after strutting down on the ramp to change into their next attire with assistants readying the garments. In front, a table was laden with every cosmetics available, with two, sometimes three make-up artists doing different styles of make-up on different models and showing them to Misao, giving her choices on which scheme to use on the date of the fashion show. A table next to it, phones has been set up and several people were manning them, calling up the seamstresses and tailors, following up on the clothes that have not been delivered or sewn yet, or calling guests reminding them of the fashion show or inviting them to it. It's only about two weeks before the show and there was already tension in the air. The shouting matches were even lessened, but not the baleful glares nor the scathing noises that they cannot help but mutter.

Misao was up on her toes trying to get everything ready at least one week before the show so that everyone could have a break before the big night. But it seems that things didn't want to go her way. Some of her seamstresses have gone missing, some were calling in too sick to continue making the dresses and no one can take over because they, too, were busy finishing the other designs of Misao. She has been experiencing extreme headaches because of these, and the only consolation, or rather relaxation that she has were her _dates_ with Aoshi. But that, too, was becoming less frequent, as she was becoming busier each day and he was becoming occupied with something that he doesn't want to talk about. Although knowing Aoshi, she was not surprised, except for his comment when she dared express her concern.

"You've been more quiet than usual, Aoshi-sama," Misao had said, her voice laced with concern as she looked at him over the food laid on the table.

"Don't worry about me, Misao," he had told her. And after a few seconds of silence to which the designer had already pushed the idea into the back of her mind, he spoke again. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Nani?" she asked him, confused.

Something flickered in his eyes, as if he had not intended for that statement to slip out, but Aoshi just said, "Your food's getting cold and you have to return to the office soon, right?"

And that ended that discussion.

Presently, Misao was trying not to pull at her hair at the ruckus Kaoru and Chou was having, or at the distant banter going on between Yahiko and Yutaro, his twin brother (a professional photographer) about the merits of having Yahiko's hair all spiked up or not on the pictures. Then, there were the incessant "Makimachi-san!" of the assistants all-over. It was enough to make a girl scream.

And she did.

At once, everybody quieted down but nobody dared to look at the source of the sudden noise. Except for Kaoru, her twin brothers, Sayo (who was shooting some photos for the magazine), Mutsumi, and Shikijou.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she said out loud, "I'm going to the boutique and no one is to disturb me _today_ unless it's an emergency," _or it's Aoshi-sama_, she silently added. "And I'm going to take Soujirou and Kamatari with me."

With that, she went to get her things and got out of the office, with the two models and Shikijou on her trail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blessed quiet. The afternoon sun was filtering through the glass windows of the boutique, casting a glow of red-orange rays that made the few occupants of the shop think of tranquil moments and soothing music. Misao's demeanor, however, was something else. Instead of becoming her usual bouncy self, she had just gotten crankier and irritable. Especially after receiving a phone call on the way to the shop.

She can't believe that Aoshi was canceling their dinner for tonight. It was the only thing that she's looking forward to all day and he has to call if off! It didn't help that she has not been getting enough sleep these days. She's worrying on what would happen if all the dresses weren't finished by next week, what's happening to her dressmakers that they were not able to continue working on the clothes, what's Aoshi working on that's making him more subdued than normal, and what in Kami's name did she do to receive these kinds of problems when the biggest and grandest fashion show she has ever done will be in two weeks time! Sighing, she told her companions that she'll just be in her office and they can do whatever they like while in the shop, just that nobody was to leave her in the shop all by herself. And with that, she went inside the room and immersed herself in meditation, something she learned from living with Aoshi during her teens, to at least help her balance herself even just a little. Because Kami knows that she can't stay quiet nor still for a long period of time.

The three who accompanied her to the boutique looked at each other after gazing at Misao's retreating back, before shrugging to one another and went about doing their thing. Shikijou grabbed a chair and positioned himself at the office's door. Kamatari began sifting through the racks of clothes, smiling a little too sweetly at the assistant who was hovering at her. Soujirou on the other hand, contented himself to sit at Misao's table, idly turning the pages of each magazine that he happens to pick up.

Minutes passed by, until Kamatari had exhausted all the dresses in the shop and she can't think of anything else to do. With a frustrated sigh, she plopped down at one of the chairs positioned at the outer portion of the table and looked over at the other model.

"Sou, want to walk around the block a bit?" she asked as her fingers drummed on the table. She pushed a strand of hair from her face as her eyes flickered over to Shikijou's form before settling at Soujirou's.

Glancing up from the magazine he was engrossed with, he shrugged. "Ok." He replaced the magazine where he found it, stood up, and looked at Shikijou with that famous smile on his face. "We'll be right back," he told the bodyguard who nodded his assent.

With that, the two models strode out of the shop and disappeared from the immediate view of the guard.

A few minutes later, noting that Misao has made no sign of going out of her office, Shikijou left his post at her door and went to relieve himself at the toilet of the neighboring restaurant. At which point, two individuals went in to the shop, smiled at the saleslady in greeting and went straight to the office. A few seconds later, they came out with Misao who seemed to be leading them to the back door. The sales lady thought nothing of the behavior so she went back to her duties.

Shikijou came back a minute later, knocked on the office, and hearing no answer, opened the door to discover it empty. He quickly came back out and questioned the shop assistant where the designer was, who answered timidly that the two came back just a few minutes ago, went directly into the office and came out with Misao leading the way towards the door at the back. The guard rushed out to the back to find an empty alley, except for a green ribbon lying on the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lower office of KR Mokei, Inc. has not changed its atmosphere even as the designer left. In fact, it became even more chaotic as everyone hurried to finish or at least made some progress on what they were doing before Misao decides to come back and inspect things. Kaoru had been yelling at the models on their errors while Mutsumi was calling out orders on the assistants who were already scurrying to do everything as quick and efficient as they can. Sayo was trying hard to maintain her cool as she tried to get good angles and shots of the scene while fighting the urge to go and grab Yutaro, who was still arguing with Yahiko on the best viewpoint to take his close-up for the magazine, to help her take the pictures so she can already leave the pandemonium that was the office.

And that's what Aoshi happened upon when he visited the agency during lunch: Kaoru screaming, Mutsumi barking orders, Sayo fidgeting, and the twins having one of their rows. And no Misao nor Shikijou in sight.

Moving his way through the squash of people, Aoshi approached his cousin. "Mutsumi," he said as soon as he reached her back.

"What?" the woman asked as she turned around angrily to face him. "Oh. It's you," she muttered irritably before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "She's not here. She nearly broke down from the tension so she's at her shop with that bodyguard of yours and two of the new models." She had turned around after her greeting and related the events without looking at him. "Azumi! You're doing it all wrong! Do you want to ruin that dress?" she hollered to a tiny woman who had stopped and looked like a deer caught in headlights a scant second after addressing the man behind her.

"Hn." Aoshi muttered, as he squeezed Mutsumi's shoulder who nodded absently, before making his way out of the jungle that has become of Kaoru's office.

As he rode the elevator, he took out his phone and was about to dial Misao's number when Shikijou's number flashed on the tiny screen.

"What happened?" he demanded as soon as he took the call. The bodyguard would never call him directly unless there was an emergency.

"She's gone. From what her assistant told me, she was last seen accompanying Soujirou Seta and Kamatari Honjou towards the back door. The two went out minutes before and I left her alone with her assistant to take a leak at the neighboring restaurant. When I came back, she wasn't in her office."

Aoshi heard the hesitance from the guard. "Is there something else?" he asked, his cool composure slowly slipping as he got out from the elevator and stalked towards his car where Hannya was waiting.

"Sir... I found the ribbon she was wearing earlier lying on the alley behind her shop."

The stoic man paused in his stride before cursing angrily. "Kuso!" Before quickening his pace and began snapping orders. "Search the whole place. Look for anything that you think would be useful. Try to track her down. Maybe they're just somewhere around the vicinity. Give me a call within an hour." Then he snapped his phone shut and got into the car, not even waiting for Hannya to open the door for him. As soon as his assistant went inside, "Call Sagara and tell him that Misao's gone missing. Then call Hajime. Tell him the same thing and that I want his best men to investigate the area of her office." He paused, quietly thinking of his next course of action. "Tell them to meet me in my office in two hours and inform Omasu to cancel all the meetings that I have this afternoon."

He can barely conceal the worry and agitation that he's feeling. He's berating himself for not heeding his instinct earlier. He could have prevented this. He could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen ever since he woke up this morning. And it only intensified after he called Misao to cancel their dinner. He should have gone to the agency earlier when his instinct had told him to. But he just dismissed it as him being overprotective and not as a sign that he should respond to. He won't forgive himself if something bad _did_ happen to his ward and he inwardly cursed himself for being trapped in a human body where his powers were dulled and limited. He knows that with the orders he had commanded, he was overreacting a little. But he can't ignore that nagging feeling. He had ignored it once, just earlier, and look what happened. He's not about to ignore his gut feeling the second time around, even if he'd look like he was overdoing things for something that has no proof and no reason for worry. But Misao knows that she'd have to tell Shikijou anywhere she'd go. She herself had asked for a bodyguard. And she didn't even leave a note. And that only reinforced what his intuition was telling him.

Misao has been kidnapped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her neck hurts.

That was the first thing that Misao realized as she started gaining consciousness. Her eyes blinked open and then closed again, her hand moving to cover her eyes, as the harsh white lights hurt her vision. But her hands were bound, restricting her movement. Slowly, she peered through her lashes as her eyesight adjusted before opening them fully and trying to assess her surroundings.

She was lying on her side on a couch, her hands tied at her back and her legs dangled at the side, which explained the numbness of her lower extremities. Shifting to a comfortable position, she tried to sit up and let the blood flow back to her legs, stifling a groan as she felt invisible needles pricking her limbs. Now sitting up, she looked around her and saw that she was in a large room that was sparsely furnished. There's a table at the far end of the room, several chairs scattered, and the couch that she's currently occupying. The walls were painted a pale yellow, making the florescent light in the middle of the ceiling a bit hurtful to the eyes. There's a small window to her left and a door to her right.

_What happened?_

Her face was thoughtful as she recalled the events that led her to having her hands bound and her staying in this too bright room.

She was in the agency, with lots of people running around.

She was giving orders back and forth.

Then she couldn't take the chaos anymore she screamed. _Which felt good._

She left the agency with Shikijou, Soujirou, and Kamatari.

She got a call from Aoshi-sama, canceling their dinner, and she got more irritated.

They arrived at her boutique then after a few minutes, left her companions and went inside her office and meditated.

Her meditation got interrupted when Kamatari and Soujirou came inside her office.

Then her memory got blurry from there. She remembered being surprised at their impudence, glaring at Soujirou, then... She was standing and leading them out from her office to the back door. But why would she do that? Then they were out of the building and into the alley. She must have gotten her wits back then because she remembered turning around to confront Soujirou, before everything went black.

Her eyes widened at the shocking revelation of her memory of recent events, however hazy the last moments were. She trusted them! And to think she was saddened by the fact that she wasn't able to spend more time to get to know them better. Those two-faced, lying...

The door opened and her head whipped to the right to see the double-crossers. She doesn't know who told them to do this but she doesn't care. When she gets her hands on those two... But instead of Soujirou and Kamatari entering the room, her breath caught in her throat at who went in.

"Shu- Shura?"

The older designer walked serenely to where Misao was, her face bearing a smirk and her eyes showing a sinister glint.

"Hello, Misao."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi was pacing back and forth in his office. He couldn't find the stillness that he needs to meditate and try to spread out his limited powers on earth to search for the location of Misao, or even just a hint. He's too worried and guilty to even think of rational thoughts. That maybe, Misao just went for a stroll and forgot to inform Shikijou. That she's enjoying herself too much she hadn't the thought of notifying anyone of her whereabouts. But there's still that sick feeling deep in his stomach that tells him _she's in danger_. And the continuous fear for her safety was keeping his thoughts muddled and incoherent.

Slamming his fist on the table with as much controlled power as possible to avoid smashing it to pieces, he forced himself to relax. If he wanted to find Misao, he has to focus his mind on the task and not on his feelings. He gingerly sat down and began taking deep breaths, letting his mind free itself of unnecessary thoughts and concentrated on locating Misao's aura.

Gritting his teeth with frustration, he tried suppressing his impatience at finding his ward. He knew that it would take a considerable amount of time before he can feel her life force because his skills were restricted. Forcing himself once more to calm down and focus on his task, he searched again, taking his time to feel every aura he came upon, feeling that the further he got from his place, the fainter the auras get, until they're almost indistinguishable. Slowly losing hope, he was starting to stop his search when he felt it. It was weak, but he'd recognize it anywhere. Putting all his energy to put a location on that point, he focused on her life force.

He slumped on his chair a few minutes later, his energy having been significantly consumed at the task of finding his petite designer. But at least he now has an idea of where she was. All he has to do was to get some of his men to stake out the area and locate where exactly Misao was being held. That could wait though as his cellphone suddenly rang.

"Anything?" he asked calmly, his composed self had returned. He was listening to Shikijou's report when Omasu knocked and announced that Atty. Sanosuke Sagara and Chief Saitou Hajime have arrived. He motioned for her to let them in and told the person at the end of the line, "Get down here immediately."

_

* * *

Last Notes: Two more chapters to go. I'm not sure when those are coming out. I still have to think of the pacing of the next chapter. It might be shorter, like my original length._

Thanks for reading!


End file.
